Resentment
by StarkContrastStartles
Summary: Annabelle and Kelly both resent each other deeply. Can they get passed their hatred. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Ex head girls always returned at some point during their predecessors reign. JJ French had returned to help in the great theft of the painting and Kelly Jones had returned to help in the theft of the ring. However, JJ French had actually been of some assistance whereas Kelly had always felt disappointed when she recalled her useless effort. Annabelle had been the only head girl who had gotten through the year without any input from the previous head girl. Kelly resented Annabelle for that and resented herself for feeling that way. She had let her job get in the way of her friendship and had found out, too late, that she was not needed after all.

Annabelle was proud of herself for leading the treasure hunt but had never ridded herself of the feeling of failure. Although she had improved vastly in confidence during her last year at St Trinians she had never become as strong as Kelly. Many of the girls still felt that Kelly was still in charge and Annabelle felt that. She had started off the year trying to become Kelly but had failed. She ended the year trying to be Annabelle but hadn't particularly succeeded in that either. She resented Kelly for posing such a threat to her control over the school and for being too good a head girl to overshadow. She admired Kelly and idolised her. She wished fervently that had come to St Trinians earlier so she could have become closer friends with Annabelle. As it was she never felt Kelly properly like her. She resented herself for not being likeable enough and now for hating her best friend who didn't see her as a best friend anyway. Annabelle always got herself into a muddle when she tried to think about Kelly.

Annabelle had no idea about what to do after she left St Trinians. Kelly had become a world class government agent and was again unbeatable. Annabelle had never known what she wanted to be. She could not follow in Kelly's footsteps because she was no good at that sort of thing. She had not been very involved in the Heist; she had just been a spectator. And the treasure hunt would have failed if Celia had not had that bright idea. She had relied heavily on others and felt like a failure.

Kelly loved her job though hated what it did to the rest of her life. She was never without excitement but could never settle and see her friends. She had not seen Flash since she had dropped him unceremoniously by the side of the road after she had picked him up from Annabelle's dad's art gallery. She hadn't seen Annabelle since she had foolishly left her beloved school and thoughtlessly told Annabelle about her job. She knew now that you should never trust anybody and her boss had almost fired her over that mistake. She half wished he had, it would have given her a chance to right things with her school. She never saw them and they never called. She knew that she could never leave her job because she had no other options. She would be hopeless anywhere else – she had not taken any exams – she had gotten her job through word of mouth alone. They knew of her reputation and hired her on the spot. She also wished her job gave her more freedom. It would be more intellectually stimulating to work for the other side instead of having to abide by rules for the first time in her life. She knew she was capable of anything but felt restricted by loyalties.

Kelly had promised Annabelle that she would visit again but she never had. Both wished she had, but both were secretly glad that they could at least try to pretend the other didn't exist. St Trinians resented Kelly for not visiting them and, because they suspected her absence had something to do with Annabelle, they resented her as well. Kelly had toyed with the notion of returning but had always come up with an excuse but she knew that she would have to return at some point – she had promised the twins after all. She felt guilty for neglecting them but, as she firmly told herself, they had probably forgotten all about her. They hadn't though, and thought about her every day. They knew that Annabelle had Kelly's phone number but the head girl's room was strictly off limits and they respected Annabelle. Annabelle had seen the twins hanging around near her room, whispering furtively and knew that they wanted to contact Kelly. Annabelle was rather like Kelly in some respects, however, and allowed her pride to prevent her from doing what she knew was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly looked at the familiar sign and felt oddly detached from life at St Trinians. After being part of a family for so long she had just abandoned them. Not that they needed her anyway. She had not come back for Annabelle but to see her friends. She had arranged to meet Chelsea and some of the other ex-pupils at the gate but she was late and so expected that they had gone in. It wouldn't take too much to just turn around and leave, and she was very tempted, after all she had a good excuse – her job.

Annabelle looked out the window for the hundredth time that morning, feeling left out of the noisy chatter that went on behind her. Tayla and Andrea had arrived early on and the drink had been flowing since 9am. She hoped Kelly _did_ come but also wished that she hadn't said she would come in the first place. Annabelle had been worrying for weeks about how to greet Kelly and did not want all that anxiety to be wasted. However, wishing was frutile since Kelly never did what was expected and wanted.

It took immense willpower to bring Kelly to walke up the drive. She was attempting her old swagger but it felt alien to her. She hadn't done it in so long and just looking at the school made her feel old and mature. She hesistated at the door, unsure whether to knock or walk straight in but it was decided for her when the twins burst through the door shouting her name. She swept them up into a hug and felt at home suddenly. She took their hands and they pulled into the party. All her old friends rushed up to greet her and she felt a twinge of guilt. She hadn't seen any of them since she had left St Trinians a year ago. She had never made the time.

_No, she corrected herself. I have never had the time. _

She saw Annabelle staring at her out of the corners of her eyes but she quickly looked away. Annabelle smiled shyly and blushed before realising that Kelly was no longer looking. She blushed even redder and went to get another drink to cover up her mistake.

Kelly was fairly drunk by tea time and her ribs hurt from all the laughter. She excused herself and went upstairs in the direction of the bathroom. She noticed Annabelle's room, her old room, with the door slightly ajar. She went in cautiously. The room was exactly the same as she had left it, the same posters of notoriously clever criminals lining the walls, the same bedspread, the lamp in exactly the same position. It felt like a shrine to her. She went into the ensuite. Annabelle was using the same shampoos as she had done. When she left the bathroom she noticed a shelf behind the door, completely swamped with pictures. All the photos were of her. Some had Annabelle naturally in them, in some the person in the photo with her had been cut out and a picture of Annabelle stuck in, and some were of Kelly all alone in candid poses. She shuddered. There was a book open on the desk and she went to look inside it. It was a list of rules. She noticed her name. It was a lsit of rules of how to be as a good a head girl as Kelly. Her first reaction was too blush, then clench her fists and then frown. She was flattered, angry and confused. Annabelle was obviously obsessed by not in a sexual way, in an 'I want to be as good as Kelly because she's my idol' kind of way. Kelly shivered again before leaving the room hastily. She didn't want to be found by Annabelle and have an explanation given to her. She went back down the stairs and joined the party. She ate little, worrying about Annabelle. She kept glancing at Annabelle and caught her eye numerous times but never did they smile or show the other that they knew that they were staring right at each other.


End file.
